Damned
by descended
Summary: Pretending is easier than living your truth.
1. Chapter 1

~o~

Emmett wonders when life suddenly became a puppet show and he'd become the marionette, dancing around what he knew to be right, in order to keep his family happy — Yale, working at his father's law firm, his impending marriage to Governor Hale's daughter. He wonders when he became so compliant to everyone's wishes, tiptoeing around the truth to keep from facing it head on and causing a collision. He wonders exactly that as he hears a knock on his door and opens it up to reveal Edward.

Edward's silent as ever, staring up at him with a silent plea glistening in his green eyes. It doesn't take Emmett long to figure out what Edward wants. No, that had never been much of a problem with the two of them. Without a word, Edward's hands fly out and begin fumbling with the buttons of Emmett's shirt, ripping it open to rub his hands along the hardened planes of his chest. Emmett sucks in a breath as Edward's hands graze slowly down his abdomen, unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down swiftly.

One of his hands envelops Emmett's cock tightly, rubbing with furious friction and causing little moans of pleasure to fall from his lips. Their lips meld together in frustrated passion and Emmett bites down on Edward's bottom lip, causing him to whimper involuntarily. They kiss like they want nothing more than to devour each other. Their rubbing tongues is the only kindling they need to start a fire deep inside the both of them that only one thing can quench. Suddenly, Edward pulls his hand away from Emmett and grabs his waist, turning him around and bending him over the bed. His stomach tightens in anticipation as he hears Edward unzip his own pants, sucking in a deep breath to brace himself.

All the bracing in the world couldn't prepare him for the feel of Edward as he rides Emmett as hard as he possibly can, his fingernails digging into the side of his hips as he thrusts harder and harder. There's nothing gentle about the way Edward takes Emmett this time. There never really is unless Edward is so drunk that he can't seem to think and doesn't really care about anything at all. Emmett almost likes him better that way, but he can't deny that he likes it rough too. These are the times when it's the easiest to forget exactly why they're both there in the first place.

Emmett hears his name pouring out of Edward's mouth with every thrust, and it's not too long after that Edward's name spills out of his mouth just as quickly. He closes his eyes and groans at the mixture of pleasure and pain, not quite knowing if he loves the way Edward makes him feel, or if he just loves the escape from it all. Once upon a time he would've said the latter, would've used any excuse to justify the things he felt. Only now he wasn't so sure which was fantasy and which was reality anymore. Emmett bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out as Edward hits all the right spots, groans deep in his throat as he feels him bite deep into his shoulder, whimpers softly as the pleasure and pain completely overtake him and he blacks out cold from the intensity of it all.

~o~


	2. Chapter 2

~o~

Edward groans as the sun bats at his eyes and reaches his arm over to grab a pillow to pull over his head, but when he does his arm hits something warm and solid and he draws in a breath. His eyes flutter open and he glances over at the still form next to him, sighing softly as he watches Emmett sleep.

He always wakes up before Emmett does and watches him sleep for a few minutes before he dresses and tiptoes out like nothing ever happened. He knows that Emmett likes to pretend that it was all just a dream and none of it really happened, so Edward just facilitates that dream. He almost thinks that if Emmett were to wake up and find him there, he would freak out, tell him to get out, and never talk to him again. And Edward doesn't want that to happen. He needs Emmett in his life.

He needs Emmett so badly that it hurts to breathe if he even thinks about losing him. For that reason, Edward gets up and pulls on his clothes. He takes one last look at Emmett's sleeping frame before walking out the door and frowns slightly, a feeling of sadness and despair clenches his insides in an iron fist.

After Edward leaves, Emmett opens his eyes and stares at the blankness of the wall beside him, a hollow feeling dancing around inside of him that he just can't seem to quell. He never lets Edward know that he's awake every time he leaves. Because if Edward ever knew that, things would never be the same between them again and Emmett can't risk that. Edward is all he has and damn it, he's determined to keep at least one good thing in his life no matter how fucked up it all might be.

~o~


End file.
